The present disclosure relates generally to the field of welding systems and, more particularly, to automated systems for performing root pass welding operations.
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of applications. For example, welding is often used in applications such as shipbuilding, offshore platform, construction, pipe mills, and so forth. Arc welding systems generally apply electrical current to an electrode to form an arc between the electrode and a workpiece, thereby forming a weld deposit on the workpiece. In general, the electrode may be a continuous, welding wire that is advanced by the welding system to reach the workpiece. Moreover, forces (e.g., gravity) on the weld deposit may differently affect the shape and structure of the weld deposit based on the welding position of the torch and the electrode relative to the workpiece.